


A New Light

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Cycling, Fluff, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Partnership, Rain, Storms, sharing jackets, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: When the manager sent Kureha and Kaito out on a cycling project to go around together taking photos, Kaito learns something more than just how to properly use a camera.





	A New Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based off one of Kaito's cards (the one where he has a photo of Kureha), sadly I don't know how the story for it officially ends because I never got a second copy to idolise it, but from my rough translation of the first part, then I totally had to write a fanfic version because Kaito is, like, 99% soft for Kureha in it.

When Kaito and Kureha had first been paired up by stirRhythm's manager to do a photo project, the last thing Kaito expected to be witness to was Kureha's shining personality shattered and drowned upon by the rain when a thunderstorm suddenly hit the area. 

The two had been out cycling and were planning on making a stop at a small kiosk Kureha had spotted, exclaiming that he'd been meaning to bring Kaito for some time. Kaito had agreed that the place wasn't bad, but after realising he'd let his composure slip, he quickly covered himself by mentioning that the next time would be him coming alone.

But when the rain hit, that was when Kaito witnessed another side to both himself and Kureha.

Kureha's smile faltered immediately. His body's posture slumped and Kaito could see the rise and fall of his chest quicken in pace. His eyes grew wet and widened at the flashes of lightning and growls of thunder. Kaito had to act fast, despite not knowing why the storm had suddenly frightened the other. Surely he'd been out in some sort of thunderstorm beforehand, hadn't he?

With a gentle step toward him, abandoning their bikes under a tree, Kaito gently placed a hand on Kureha's shoulder, inwardly wincing when the redhead flinched violently. A whimper escaped Kureha's throat as he glanced at Kaito before quickly averting his gaze to the ground. Kaito frowned to himself, the rain was beginning to fall harder now. He touched Kureha's shoulder again, but this time Kureha just moved away from his reach, still avoiding looking at him.

"Hoshino? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

A flash of lightning made Kureha visibly jump and his arms came up to wrap around himself. Something definitely wasn't right. This wasn't the Kureha Hoshino that Kaito was so used to. Kureha then seemed to nod to himself before turning his body back to Kaito slightly, "I-I was just startled, that's all...the forecast d-didn't say anything about a th-thunderstorm..."

"Are you...are you frightened of them? Because if so then that's-"

"Ch-Childish, I know! B-But I have a reason! A g-good one!"

"...I was going to say that's it's okay to be scared, actually. But, go on then, what's your reason?"

"...I...I just have a bad memory attached to them, that's all..."

Kaito didn't press him further on the matter. He knew what it was like not to want to talk about things that brought back bad memories. Instead, Kaito offered out his hand, "Come stand with me, otherwise, you'll get sick being soaked to the bone," When Kureha didn't make an attempt to take his hand, but rather take a step away from him, Kaito sighed through his nose, "We can share this jacket if you want, to dry you off better and keep you warm".

"..." Again, Kureha said nothing in response to him, so Kaito tried a final time (he was surprised with himself, usually he wouldn't be this kind or patient with Kureha).

"It _is _your jacket in the first place, I'm only borrowing it".

Kureha held his silence a moment longer before he sighed and dragged himself to Kaito's side, letting the blue-haired boy take his wet hand and pull him gently until they both stood beneath a large oak tree. Kaito kept his word and zipped open his blue jacket, ushering Kureha to stand closer to him so he could slip his arm from the sleeve and circle it around Kureha's back instead. That way the material wouldn't have to be strained with stretching.

Kureha was shivering against Kaito now, and the storm didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. He closed his eyes, flinching at every flash of lightning and rumble of thunder in the clouds. Kaito instinctively squeezed his side where his hand rest on the boy. As the storm raged on, the two boys lavished in the little warmth Kaito had to offer his partner. Seeing Kureha like this was new to him, and it also partly frightened him. Kureha Hoshino was supposed to be the happy-go-lucky spirited centre of stirRhythm, not the dull and broken boy Kaito was holding close to him right now beneath a tree in the middle of a thunderstorm.

After what felt like an eternity, the storm began to grow quiet and softer as the rain slowly came to a dripping halt and the sun crawled back out from behind the clouds. Kaito breathed a sigh of relief but noticed Kureha hadn't moved away from him. In fact, Kureha had shifted during their silent wait to press himself closer to Kaito's body, his arms around the blue-haired boy and his cheek resting upon his chest.

"Hey, Hoshino, the storm's over now. ...Don't tell me you went to sleep on me".

"I'm awake. Just...hehe, you're so warm, Kaito~ I kinda expected you to be a block of ice because of how cold you usually are to people," A chuckle and teasing. That was more like it. More like the Kureha Hoshino that Kaito was used to - he one he wanted around.

"Oi, I didn't do all that just so you could begin cracking witty insults at me. But, whatever, so long as you're back to normal then I suppose that's all that matters".

"Kaito?"

"Hm?"

"...Thank you. Y-You admittedly kinda startled me with being so kind when I was scared, s-so I wasn't sure if you were pulling my leg or not. So, thank you for doing what you did".

"It wasn't much, I just didn't want you getting sick. We need you in stirRhythm, after all".

Kureha giggled and let go of Kaito to look up and plant a small peck on his cheek, a small dusting of blush covering his own when he pulled away. Kaito smiled softly then, knowing no words needed to be said in return. He simply let Kureha take his hand as they went back to their bikes to continue their assignment with a new light shining upon one another.

Kaito wasn't sure what the odd, fluttering feeling in his chest was, but he had a good feeling that Kureha was going to be the one to help him figure it out in the end.


End file.
